


In Your Arms

by icedlattetall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Clingy!Harry, F/F, M/M, Multi, Pirate!Harry, Porn with Feelings, Prince of The Seven Seas, bottom!Louis, protective!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedlattetall/pseuds/icedlattetall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The feeling of Harry’s mouth on his skin is making Louis feel warm as well as strangely sleepy, like Harry’s mouth is a shot of some sedative, making him feel drowsy and comfortable and at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> This is a side story for Oxeh's story Prince of the Seven Seas, so if you're looking for an amazing fanfic to make you cry and question the meaning of life, this is probably a great link for you: http://oxeh.tumblr.com/POTSS. This side story is meant to take place right after the end of Chapter 30 (the one right before the epilogue). Contains copious amounts of fluffy smut and clingy!Harry feels.  
> Tumblr: icedlattetall.tumblr.com

“Thank you, Harry.” Louis breathes into the taller lad’s shoulder, his shoulders relaxing.

“No problem, Princess. You’ll just have to repay me in sexual favors for the rest of your life.” Harry responds cheekily, earning an irritated snort from Louis.

 He’s honestly not sure of what he sees in Harry half the time, and wonders if possibly having feelings for the pirate is just the latest in a long line of questionable decisions such as naming a pigeon Kevin and insisting on keeping it as a pet. He pulls away from the Captain and scowls up at him, intending to impart some sassy choice words when he sees a burning emotion flash into Harry’s eyes. Before Louis can question him about it, he feels Harry scoop him up into his arms, and the Prince lets out a squawk of outrage.

“What the hell is this, I can walk just fine by myself!” Louis hisses, unwillingly wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck for stability. Harry just turns around and begins walking, his arms like rigid steel bands at Louis’ back, supporting him.

“I thought you might be a bit shaken, what with the surprise ambush and all. I wouldn’t want you to fall and injure that delicious bum.” Harry grins, staring down at Louis’ twisted grimace.

“You’re the one that got shot! I should be carrying you!” He protests, wriggling fruitlessly within Harry’s embrace. Harry rolls his eyes at that and picks up his pace, dodging trees and swinging vines agilely.

“ _Grazed_ , babe, not shot. Pay attention. Besides, you got shot at too, remember?”

“I didn’t even get grazed, though, because you saved me.”

“Exactly. Consider this repayment for my gracious actions and shut up and let me carry you.” Louis opens his mouth to argue again, glaring up at the pirate furiously, when he takes in the expression on the lad’s face.

Harry’s eyes are positively molten, swirling pools of _something_ , something Louis can’t quite get a grasp on, but they’re trained on Louis’ face and drinking him in, as if Harry believes that if he looks away for one second, Louis will simply crumble into dust and disappear, leaving him only with his memories and a broken heart.

It’s this look that finally silences Louis, which is an unimaginable feat in itself, as Louis’ mouth is like the ocean’s waves, relentless and constantly flowing. He instead turns to face the direction Harry’s fluid gait is taking them, and finds that the other crew members are now in sight, waiting in the clearing that they occupied before.

As they near the small group, Eleanor turns and spots the pair, her face breaking out into a radiant smile. Louis kicks a bit at Harry and finally struggles free of his arms, running to his best friend and sweeping her up in a tight embrace.

“Louis!” Eleanor cries out happily, her arms winding around his waist. Louis hugs her fervently, unbelievably relieved that she’s alright, that she’s safe and warm in his arms, smelling comfortingly of roses, fresh air, and a little bit of blood if he’s honest, but he’s an optimist and decidedly tells himself that Danielle is on her period, or something, and she and Eleanor have just been closer than usual.

Suddenly, he feels himself wrenched from the comfort of his best friend and pulled tightly against Harry’s chest, the pirate’s arms crossing protectively over him and his eyes murderously glaring at the petite brunette nurse in front of him.

“Don’t you have something else to do?” Harry grits out, still staring at Eleanor as if she had just announced her love for boiling kittens alive. Clearly petrified, the girl manages only a squeak before disappearing behind the safety of Danielle, who quickly soothes her love while sneering at her captain.

“Honestly, Styles, give it a rest, she’s done nothing wrong-“

“Silence.” Harry’s command is clipped, but his expression must be something terrible to behold because the curly-haired lass quickly falls uncharacteristically quiet, still shielding Eleanor with her body. The pirate captain turns to the rest of his crew, his voice authoritative.

“We won’t find the coffer here. We’ve wasted too much time as it is. Everybody, get back to the rowboats and watch your backs, who knows what else is lurking in the shadows.” The crew snaps into action, guns being drawn from pockets and underneath shirts while the group moves off towards the shoreline. Louis is still pressed flush against Harry’s chest, unable to even shift an inch.

“I can’t exactly walk back to the shoreline if you’re restricting my movement.” Louis points out huffily, feeling his lips slip into a stubborn pout. Harry sighs but doesn’t release him, only withdrawing far enough to spin Louis around to face the pirate.

“Get on my back, I’m carrying you to the boats.” The captain commands, ignoring the intense glower the Prince is shooting up at him.

“I’m not piggy backing anywhere, honestly, I’m a grown man I can walk perfectly fi-“

“You’re either riding my back or my dick back to the shore, choose one.” Louis feels his jaw drop in indignation at Harry’s cheek, while pausing to narrow his eyes at Niall, who is openly choking with laughter at Harry’s comment three feet away. Louis is ready to argue his point to hell and back, but that burning look from before suddenly encompasses Harry’s entire countenance once again, and he finds himself clambering grumpily onto Harry’s back, the captain’s arms slipping under his thighs.

The walk back to shore seems to drag on for much longer than it should have, what with Liam and Niall teasing Louis about his position on Harry’s body and Zayn and Danielle’s innuendos becoming more and more pointed. Louis’ face is burning crimson by the time the finally make it back to the beach, but Harry seems unaffected, only letting a smirk grace his features whenever a particularly clever sexual remark is made.

The crew clambers into the small boats left moored in the shallow water, and Louis is grateful to be free of Harry’s restricting grip as the pirate carefully deposits him into a rowboat, before plopping in beside him and instructing the other pirates in the craft to begin rowing.

Louis is about to make a snarky comment about the pirate’s stench when he feels Harry’s fingers slowly intertwining with his own, his hand wrapping around Louis’ until it’s difficult to decipher when one hand ends and the other begins.

Harry grips Louis’ hand until they reach the One Direction, where he only allows their fingers to separate for a moment before he joins them seamlessly again, once the pair is safely back on deck. The captain takes a quick roll call to ensure his entire crew is on board before giving the order to Dan to hoist up the anchor, and then just as quickly hoisting Louis up onto his shoulder effortlessly. Louis gasps in surprise and can just barely hear the teasing cat calls from Danielle and Zayn before Harry’s stalking into their cabin, walking through the study and into their bedroom.

Louis feels himself being carefully lowered onto the mattress, and he stares up in confusion at Harry before the captain is straddling him and dipping his neck down to kiss him.

Louis puckers his lips a bit, expecting Harry’s tongue to plunder his mouth, but is taken by surprise when he feels the captain’s lips caressing his forehead. “Close your eyes.” Harry whispers, and Louis flutters his eyes shut, feeling Harry gently mouthing over his eyelids not a moment later.

“What are you doing?” Louis gasps as Harry moves to his nose, kissing the side of it reverently. Harry’s eyes snap up to meet Louis, the fiery emotion from before reappearing.

“Just…let me love you.”Harry answers quietly, thumbing softly at Louis’ cheeks. Louis begins to blush, embarrassed, but Harry simply gazes down at the rosy tints coloring Louis’ face and kisses those as well.

The pirate kisses his way down Louis’ cheek and to his jaw line, carefully lapping at Louis’ chin with his tongue. He suckles a love bite into the tender skin of Louis’ neck, not a bitten and bruised mark like the ones that came before it, but one where Louis could feel the _love_ of the love bite sinking deep into his bones.

Harry stares at his neck for a moment before sweeping Louis’ shirt over his head and letting it drop gracelessly to the floor. He continues his slow journey down Louis’ body, nipping at his chest and sucking at Louis’ nipples, the sensations making Louis tingle all the way down to his toes.

“Harry…what’s gotten in to you?” Louis gasps, feeling Harry’s hot breath against his bellybutton. Harry is slow in answering, preferring instead to kiss and bite at Louis’ hipbones, the attention to his lower abdomen making Louis’ concentration on getting a response waver.

“You’re leaving soon.” Harry finally says, licking a thick stripe up Louis’ stomach and making him shudder. “You’re leaving me and I can’t stop you. I understand why you’re going but I don’t want you to go, I don’t want you to forget me, and I just…” Harry trails off helplessly, choosing instead to grab Louis’ hands and place a kiss to the tip of every one of his fingers.

“When that vile man shot at you today, I thought I lost you. I thought I might have been too late, that his bullet was faster than my arms. I managed to save you, and you were so beautiful and most importantly, _safe_ , but then you told me you wanted to leave and I lost you all over again, but this time I can’t protect you. I can’t protect you from all the responsibilities waiting for you at home, I can’t protect you from people’s accusations, and I can’t protect you from hating yourself. All I can do now is love you.”

Louis eyes are slightly wet at Harry’s heartfelt declaration, and he wordlessly lifts his hips up to allow Harry to slide his trousers and underpants off his legs. He feels the pirate’s mouth at the inside of his thighs, licking and swirling with his tongue, leaving small red marks all over until lips clamp over the tip of his cock and Harry is truly tasting him.

Louis moans, growing impossibly harder, before Harry is pulling off and moving lower still, pressing fleeting kisses into Louis’ knees and the side of his shins. He hears the rustling of clothing, and looks up to see Harry untying his shirt and stepping out of his pants, his body just as naked as Louis and his cock erect from appreciating Louis’ body.

Harry approaches Louis again, places two large hands on his waist and carefully rolls him over. Face in the pillow, the Prince is taken completely by surprise when he feels a nip at his bum. He lets out a squeak at the sting, hearing Harry’s chuckle before feeling gentle licks soothing his bite. Harry kisses his way up the curve of Louis’ arse and the dip of his back to the bottom of his spine, where he begins sucking a slow path up his back.

The feeling of Harry’s mouth on his skin is making Louis feel warm as well as strangely sleepy, like Harry’s mouth is a shot of some sedative, making him feel drowsy and comfortable and at _home_.

 When the Prince’s backside has been completely explored, the captain flips Louis over again, stroking a large hand over Louis’ shaft and releasing another soft moan from the Prince. Without stopping his ministrations to Louis’ cock, Harry lifts his other hand to Louis’ lips, his eyes wordlessly implying the needed action. Louis is careful to suckle the offered fingers thoroughly, knowing that the preparation is for his benefit.  

After Louis’ tongue has swirled over the long, pale fingers countless times, Harry removes them from his mouth and carefully presses one digit into Louis’ tight heat, the intrusion making Louis wince. Harry continues to pump Louis slowly in order to distract from the discomfort while still stretching and prodding within him.

 Eventually, Louis loosens up enough for another finger to slip in next to the first, the pair gently moving inside before nudging at Louis’ prostate. Louis whimpers openly at the feeling, tossing his head back upon the pillow as Harry continues to caress the sensitive bundle of nerves. The pleasure has Louis rocking back eagerly onto Harry’s hand, and the captain is able to fit in a third finger, twisting and turning them until Louis is practically sobbing from the feeling, increasingly impatient for something more substantial to fill him.

Finally, Harry gives in to Louis’ impassioned pleas, and aligns his tip with Louis’ entrance, maintaining eye contact with the Prince as he eases himself in, inch by inch. Louis’ eyes roll back into his head, and he feels himself clench deliciously against the thick length buried deep within him.

“Alright?” Harry asks, panting from exertion. Louis’ brows furrow in confusion, this being the first time that Harry has ever actually waited for Louis to adjust before plundering his body senseless.  

“Yes, of course, just…move.” He manages, fighting back his puzzlement at Harry’s uncharacteristic gentleness. Harry bows his head as if accepting Louis’ command and pulls halfway out before rocking back in, his tip grazing Louis’ prostate. Louis cries out in pleasure, the sound seeming to spur Harry on, as the captain rocks into him a little quicker now, his mouth kissing and marking Louis’ shoulder.

Louis feels the smolder of arousal licking its way across his skin as Harry thrusts straight into his sweet spot, making the Prince’s toes curl.  He winds his fingers into the chocolate curls in front of him and pants Harry’s name, attempting to thrust back on his cock.

Immediately, his hips are pinned down to the mattress by large hands, the captain frowning down at him. “Let me take care of you.” Harry insists, before moving one hand back up to rub a sensitive nipple between his fingers, earning a whine from Louis. He moves the same hand down to palm at the cock trapped between the two of them before resuming his gentle rocking into Louis, the feeling of his cock driving the boy underneath him slowly insane.

“Come on Harry, faster.” Louis moans shamelessly, hands flying up to grip at the pirate’s arse. Harry shakes his head a bit, a crease in his forehead, although Louis can see his biceps trembling from the effort of not slamming into Louis.

“I don’t want to hurt you. Are you sure?” The captain asks, resuming his deep and slow movements that are driving Louis crazy, but somehow not giving him enough.  

“As sure as I’ll ever be.” He pants into the shell of Harry’s ear, and that’s all it takes before Harry is thrusting faster, his hips meeting Louis’ with a determined intensity. Louis rewards this new, quicker pace with a pointed clench of his bottom, and Harry’s breathing stutters before he’s driving into Louis more passionately than before.

Louis’ prostate is positively shivering in delight as Harry’s thrusts increase in strength, his soft cries being licked out of his mouth by the captain’s tongue, the kiss both sweet and incredibly arousing. Another forceful thrust straight against Louis’ sweet spot has the Prince positively whimpering, his head thrashing on the pillow and his eyes glassy.

“God, Louis.” Harry chokes, his heart thudding in his chest at Louis’ responsive cries. His hips begin grinding faster into the small, beautiful boy beneath him, and Louis is helpless to do anything but be swept away in a tide of pleasure, mouth slack and emitting tiny sobs.

An idea drifts into Harry’s head, and he pauses in his thrusting for a moment, causing a rather frustrated sigh from Louis. Harry only rolls his eyes fondly at Louis’ impatience, before slipping out of him and pulling him up into a sitting position. Louis’ eyes are large cerulean pools of confusion and arousal, but Harry simply sits down as well, before pulling Louis into his lap, Louis’ back flush against Harry’s chest.

“I’d like you to ride me, babe.” Harry’s voice is husky as it curls into Louis’ ear, the Prince blushing intensely at the words. The captain places a pair of steady hands on Louis waist and guides the Prince up until his entrance is once again positioned on top of Harry’s cock. Louis bites his tongue and holds his breath, carefully sinking down slowly until he’s fully seated in Harry’s lap, strong and sinewy arms wrapped around him.

Harry’s deeper than he’s ever been before, and Louis can’t help but shudder violently at the sensation, the pressure against his prostate absolutely delicious. Harry helps the Prince’s hips lift up a bit before rocking forcefully back down, the sensation ricocheting through both of their bodies, releasing a keening sound from Louis. After gulping down a deep breath, Louis grinds his hips up and down once more, delighted when he pulls a deep groan from Harry. As Louis becomes more and more comfortable with the change in position, he begins to move faster, realizing that although he can’t see Harry, he can certainly hear the changes in his breathing in response to Louis’ movements.

“Louis.” Harry exhales as the Prince gives a particularly pointed downward thrust. Louis simply smirks, hoping to eventually coax a moan out of the pirate captain. He begins to pull up and down more quickly, the drag and friction of Harry’s cock inside of him making his vision white out. Eventually, Louis is riding Harry with abandon, thighs quivering and mouth shamelessly moaning with pleasure. He feels the first tendrils of his orgasm beginning to twirl in his stomach, knowledge that makes Louis gasp and go limp from the rising sensations. Harry quickly takes over, gathering his lover’s limp body in his arms and thrusting vigorously up into him, supporting Louis’ hips. The pair’s thrusting grows increasingly frenzied, as both begin to chase their climaxes of pleasure.

Louis is sweating and puffing, feeling the slide of his back against Harry’s thrumming heartbeat, the brush of a cock against his prostate. Harry’s thrusting grows more and more powerful, his hips driving long and deep into Louis, the sound of slapping skin echoing around the room, Louis’ bundle of nerves sending shockwaves of pleasure rocketing throughout his body, his abs contracting and clenching in a warning of impending orgasm, the blood rushing past his ears in tidal waves, his teeth gripping onto his bottom lip for dear life, the white-hot pleasure rising and rising until-

A final, commanding thrust against his prostate sends Louis’ orgasm coursing through him in euphoric waves, lights bursting underneath his eyelids as he releases with a scream of Harry’s name, feeling himself clenching around Harry’s cock and attempting to milk him.

His blissful mind comes down from the high eventually, his body completely pliant in the strong arms holding him up. He hears frantic, stuttering breaths behind him before he’s flipped onto his back again, staring up into a vibrant pair of emerald eyes, feeling the rocking movement of Harry’s thrusts starting again, the pirate chasing after his elusive climax as well.

Louis props himself up on his elbows, lightly kisses Harry’s cheek, whispers into his ear “Come on, let go. Let go, fill me, love me, love me, love me, love me-“

Harry swears as he suddenly releases in wet spurts deep into Louis, nipping at Louis’ collarbone as the bliss shoots through him. Louis is breathing with relief as well, wrapping his arms around the captain, feeling light warmth coursing through his veins as the pirate returns his embrace tightly.  “Stay with me.” Harry sighs into his neck before falling asleep, the pair’s limbs messily entangled.

 Louis may not know if he loves Harry Styles or not, but he certainly knows that he loves it when Harry loves him. 


End file.
